Animal test results have been reported by Apple et al. (Opthalmic Practice, 5:100,1987) for intercapsular implantation of various posterior chamber IOLs. These lenses included several styles with circular or disc configuration such as flexible disc lenses but did not include lenses with an optic having the ability to be folded.
One diametrically opposed J-loop haptic lens style for investigational use for capsular bag fixation features a flexible silicone polymer lens optic that is partly folded for insertion. Folding is done by wrapping the lens half-way around a rod-like tool placed across the lens diameter in parallel with the diametrically opposed haptic loops (Model SI-18, available from Allergan Medical Optics, Santa Ana, CA). Thus, folding of the haptic lens style is partial and is limited for purposes of insertion to such folding on a line conforming with the alignment of the haptic loops.
It therefore is an object of the present invention to provide an improved intraocular lens that is a fully foldable and unfoldable disc lens for purposes of intercapsular implantation and autocentration.
It also is an object of the present invention to provide an intraocular lens of the kind described that when implanted includes a behind-the-lens confined zone or cavity for post operative laser surgical intervention on the visual axis between the lens and the posterior capsule.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an intraocular lens that when implanted includes behind-the-lens open space confined by the posterior capsule and by barrier means to unwanted invasive post operative growth into the open space.
These and other objects, features and advantages will be seen from the following summary and detailed description of the invention.